voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro
Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane is a skilled pilot of legendary reputation and is the leader of the five Paladins of Voltron, and is the Black Paladin Fiction Voltron: Legendary Defender (TV series) Originally an exploration pilot for the Galaxy Garrison, he was on a mission with Dr. Holt and his son, Matt, who disappeared while on a mission to one of Pluto's moons, and at that point was the furthest that humans had ever journeyed into the universe. While their disappearance was officially documented by the Earth's governments as crew error, the three of them were abducted by the Galra Empire. Shiro and Matt Holt were sent to fight in Emperor Zarkon's Gladiatorial Arena. While there, Shiro could sense Matt's trepidation and fear, and in a bid to protect him, he knocked him to the ground, injuring him badly enough to send Matt to a minor labor colony with his father. In this action, Shiro created a façade for himself as a bloodthirsty warrior. While captive, he became the reigning champion, and underwent extreme physical and mental scarring. The full extent of his trauma is unknown, but his memories became suppressed, and after his escape he had difficulty willfully recalling his memories of his time captive. What is known is that his right arm was replaced with a weaponized Galra tech prosthetic capable of energy emission powerful enough to cut through most metals and weld doors shut. He also gained a lateral scar across the bridge of his nose and part of his black hair turned white from the extreme stress, and even his skin appears paler. Shiro's personality is that of a born leader, naturally adept at calmly commanding his team. Although he holds a commanding presence, Shiro is actually quite sensitive and kind. For example when he revealed to Pidge that he knew she was a girl, he revealed to her why he injured Matt, as Pidge previously believed that Shiro was simply a vicious killing machine when his gladiator past was revealed. When Pidge teared up and hugged Shiro, he embraced her like a younger sister, as he felt for her loss and strong desire to find his missing crew. Among his team, Shiro is closest to Pidge as far as his personal relationships go, often calming down the excitable and stubborn Green Paladin, and treating her like a younger sister when not issuing commands. Shiro's skills as a leader are further enhanced by the familial bond he forms with all of his teammates, which is how he knew who Pidge really was, having worked extensively with her father and brother. Despite how serious and straight forward Shiro can be, he can also be just as silly and laid back as his friends when he has the chance, such as when his friends were making "laser noises," he initially sided with Keith on knocking it off before engaging himself, causing the Red Paladin to appear embarrassed that his leader was acting so ridiculously. Shiro's experiences as a gladiator have appeared to have left him suffering from a degree of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. This is noticeable when he has momentary flashbacks when confronted with particular stimuli. These flashbacks are actually invasive memories, which are typically triggered in people suffering post-traumatic stress by things that are connected or similar to features or stimuli that one experienced during trauma. Normally Shiro just brushes it off, but when he was confronted by Haggar, he started to lose control of his emotions and became frantic, wild; certainly not the disciplined warrior most people know him to be. He is also known to feel somewhat disgusted by his Galra tech prosthetic hand, as his conversation with Sendak's memories in their Altean container managed to pry at this insecurity of his that his cyborg arm is the strongest part of him, making him part of the Galra. This moment of psychological warfare was enough to cause Shiro to jettison Sendak and his cryo-pod into deep space due to his deep-seated fears that the Galra Commander revealed to Shiro. This tendency to make irrational choices based on trauama despite being extremely collected most of the time is another one of Shiro's symptoms of extreme, but well restrained PTSD. Notes * Shiro shares the name of ''Go Lion'''s Shirogane Takashi, who would become Sven under WEP. Rather than the leader, he was the second-in-command, under Keith. *Shiro's full name is revealed during the flashback of Pidge's backstory, when she sees a TV news announcement of the Kerberos mission declaring the crew dead. *Shiro's name in japanese means white, shiro (白), opposed to his position as the black paladin Gallery Official stats - Shiro.png|Official stats. Shiro casual.png|Shiro's casual outfit. 4. The first of many 'oh snap' moments for Shiro.png|The first of many 'oh sh--' moments for Shiro. Matt_Shiro_and_Sam.png 7. Shiro protests to the Galra.png Blackhairshiro.png|Shiro's appearance early in his enslavement to the Galra Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg|The soon-to-be Paladins tracking down the Blue Lion Team Voltron in Cave.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png|Shiro and the team panicking while Lance pilots Pidge, Shiro and Sloth-Like Creature.png|Shiro and Pidge taking in the majestic scenery. 70. Shiro gives Lance the Team Dad glare.png|Shiro glares at Lance Team Voltron - LD.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg Shiro & Pidge during mental exercise.png|Shiro reasoning with Pidge Shirogoo.png Pidge_&_Shiro.png|Shiro and Pidge having a bonding moment Shiro, Pidge and Galra's Prisoners.jpg Shiro & Galra Prisoners.jpg Shiro, Matt, Former Galra Prisoners & Galra Robot Soldier.png|Shiro taking charge to save Matt from the gladiator pit Pidge, Former Galra Prisoners and Shiro.jpg Kerberos_Mission_Disappears.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters